Aun en los momentos dificiles yo estare para ti
by anfernarusaku
Summary: Sakura observa como un herido Naruto pierde el control de si mismo, al tiempo que dos Akatsukis se preparan para pelear. Sakura debe detenerlo, pero ¿como?. El pasado de sakura se revela, un pasado tragico. Fic Narusaku, espero les guste.
1. Rojo vs Rojo

-¡Naruto!-

Se oyó gritar a alguien en lo profundo de aquel bosque, allí en una pequeña sección del mismo, se vislumbraba a 4 personas, dos de ellas vestidas misteriosamente con unas capas negras con adornos de nubes rojas.

-¡Naruto! ¡Idiota! ¡No tenias que hacerlo! ¡No tenias por que!-

Decía una chica de un peculiar color rosa en el cabello, mientras las lagrimas corrían desde sus hermosos ojos verdes jade, abrazaba fuertemente a su compañero, un chico rubio de ojos azules que tenia una tremenda herida en el vientre, el chico se estaba desangrando.

–se lo tiene merecido por imbécil-

Dijo un hombre rubio cínicamente, uno de los dos que portaba aquellas capas tan extrañas.

–deidara, idiota, sabes que si el chico muere todos nuestros planes se vendrán abajo-

Dijo su acompañante con un tono de voz que estremecería a cualquiera.

–ya lo se itachi, el no morirá, solo tendrá que pasar por una dura recuperación, aunque, el chakra del kiuuby le ayudara bastante-

Le dijo deidara algo molesto, pero a la vez con una sonrisa de malicia en el rostro.

–Uchiha Itachi-

Dijo apretando los puños con fuerza la chica pelirosa.

–malditos ¡pagaran por lo que le hicieron a naruto!-

-sa…sakura-chan-

Menciono el ojiazul débilmente tomando una mano de la chica.

-¡Naruto!-

Grito ella conmocionada.

–sa…sakura-chan, no…te preocupes por mi…yo…me encuentro bien-

Dijo el chico levantándose torpemente, sakura lo miraba atónita, no podía creer que el chico aun pudiera moverse.

–Ustedes…pagaran por todo el daño que han hecho…yo…¡Derrotare a Akatsuki!-

Grito naruto furioso, en ese instante Itachi mostró sus ojos, uno ojos de un color rojo intenso, deidara adopto un semblante preocupado, algo no estaba marchando bien como para que Itachi estuviera dispuesto a usar aquel sharingan, el chakra de Naruto ascendía cada vez un poco mas, hasta que se volvió denso y visible, aquella fuerza invadía todo a su alrededor, sus ojos habían pasado de azul zafiro a un rojo de la misma intensidad que los de Itachi, sakura permanecía paralizada en el suelo, aquella imagen le provocaba un profundo temor, realmente, aquel chico era Naruto…

-Naruto…Naruto… ¡NO!-


	2. No te mueras

La luz iluminaba poco a poco la habitación mostrando un lugar pacifico y silencioso, el chico comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo era que había llegado allí?

-¿Naruto?-

Menciono una voz con un tono preocupado, había alguien mas en la habitación, naruto volvió su rostro y vislumbro a varios de sus amigos, shikamaru, kiba, rock lee, chouji y neji se encontraban aun lado de su cama y pudo ver una expresión de alivio en la mayoría de ellos.

–Naruto ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Pregunto shikamaru al rubio.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Respondió confundido naruto.

–en el hospital-

Dijo Rock lee.

–te trajeron ayer por la noche, estabas muy mal herido-

Dijo neji con su típica seriedad de siempre.

–me trajeron ¿de donde?-

Dijo el rubio aun confundido.

–Naruto ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?-

Pregunto kiba mirándolo con compasión.

–bueno… yo…-

Naruto tartamudeaba, realmente no podía recordar nada con exactitud, solo algunas imágenes confusas, en ese momento una de ellas se aclaro, podía ver a una chica pelirosa delante de el, la chica se encontraba muy herida, pero parecía no notarlo, y entonces los vio, esos ojos color jade, que tanto le gustaban, que lo volvían loco, se encontraban en ese momento vacíos y sin vida.

–sakura-chan…-

-Naruto ¿dijiste algo?-

-Sakura ¿Dónde esta sakura-chan, ella estaba conmigo en el bosque-

Los chicos bajaron la mirada, no eran capaces de mirar a naruto a los ojos, naruto los miro desesperado ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le decían nada?

–Valla, veo que por fin despertaste-

Dijo una voz desde la puerta, la hokage acababa de entrar en la habitación y detrás de ella venían ino y hinata.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienen todos esa cara?-

Pregunto tsunade al ver el rostro de los chicos.

–sakura ¡¿Qué paso con sakura-chan?!-

Le grito naruto a la hokage quien lo miro con dureza y suspiro.

–Naruto ¿puedes moverte?-

Le dijo a naruto con un tono de voz extraño.

–si ¿por?-

Dijo Naruto cada vez mas irritado y desesperado.

–sígueme-

Finalizo tsunade dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

–ustedes también, supongo que querrán saber las novedades-

Dijo a los demás mientras salía de la habitación.

Uno a uno los chicos fueron saliendo, Naruto se levanto poco a poco y siguió a los demás, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había ocurrido, desvió su mirada un momento al frente y vio a su lado a ino y hinata, la primera se encontraba conmocionada, tenia los ojos rojo e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando por horas, hinata se encontraba muy nerviosa y ponía su mano en el hombro de ino como signo de apoyo, algo grave había sucedido, de eso no había duda.

De pronto la hokage se paro en seco, se encontraban frente a la puerta de una sala se emergencias -¿y bien?- dijo naruto aun preocupado y desesperado, tsunade dirigió su mirada a los demás ignorando a Naruto.

–Hemos cerrado las heridas que tenia su cuerpo, pero, aun no esta estable, por el momento no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar, debo decirlo, existe la posibilidad de que no sobreviva -

Los ojos de ino se humedecieron nuevamente y las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, hinata la abrazo para consolarla, los chicos adoptaron una cara de preocupación, Naruto seguía sin entender lo que sucedía.

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¿Quien esta allí dentro? ¿Por qué no me dicen nada?!-

Grito Naruto totalmente desesperado.

-¡Naruto!-

Lo interrumpió ino

-¡Sakura se esta muriendo!-

Le grito aun entre sollozos, Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, por eso los chicos no le habían dicho nada, era sakura la que estaba allí dentro.

–sa…sakura-chan…¡No!-

Naruto corrió frenéticamente hasta donde se encontraba la chica, shikamaru se interpuso en su camino, pero fue apartado por tsunade quien suspiro tristemente mirando al rubio, Naruto abrió lentamente la puerta de aquella habitación, y allí frente a el se encontraba su amada pelirosa, recostada en la cama con serias lesiones sobre su cuerpo, la chica apenas y podía respirar.

–sakura-chan, no por favor-

Menciono naruto acercándose a ella.

–por favor, no te mueras…-

Dijo el rubio tomando una de las manos de la chica.

–Naru…-

-dejalo-

Interrumpió tsunade a shikamaru.

–Necesita estar a solas con ella-

Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

–perdóname, yo debí…yo debí protegerte-

Decía naruto con los ojos humedecidos.

–solo…no te mueras…-

Finalizo naruto mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pelirosa, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué sakura se encontraba en ese estado? ¿Por qué el no podía recordar nada? ¿Por qué?...


	3. Secretos

Ya eran mas de las dos de la tarde en aquella villa, ya habían transcurrido tres días desde que habían ingresado al hospital y sakura aun no despertaba, la hokage había logrado que su estado se volviera estable y naruto no se había despegado de ella ni un solo segundo.

–Naruto ¿puedo?-

Se oyó decir a una voz detrás de la puerta.

–Adelante-

Respondió naruto sin prestar mucha atención a la llamada, tenia su mirada pendiente de la pelirosa, quien descansaba tranquilamente en la cama, ino entro delicadamente en la habitación, ella también estaba muy pendiente de su "amiga"

-¿Cómo sigue?-

Pregunto ino esperanzada.

-ya puede respirar mejor, pero de ahí en fuera no hay cambios-

Dijo naruto tristemente, lo que hizo que ino bajara la mirada.

–se pondrá bien, lo se, sakura siempre a sido una chica muy fuerte, cuando sucedió lo de su familia ella…-

Ino se callo de repente, había estado apunto de decir algo que no debía.

-¿su familia? ¿De que hablas ino?-

Pregunto naruto bastante extrañado.

–no, nada, olvídalo-

Dijo ino tratando de cambiar de tema, mientras se sentaba junto a la cama.

–bien-

Dijo naruto no muy convencido.

–bueno, por lo menos ya tiene mejor aspecto-

Dijo ino al observar a sakura.

–si en eso tienes razón, ya recupero el color-

Respondió naruto un poco mas animado.

–oye ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?-

Dijo la rubia al ojiazul.

–bueno…pues…-

-digo por que tu la amas ¿no?-

-pues…si-

Finalizo el rubio dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirosa, ino le dedico una tierna sonrisa, en ese momento sakura comenzó a moverse inquietamente, lo que hizo que los chicos se sobresaltaran.

–voy por tsunade-sama-

Menciono ino mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, sakura comenzó a tranquilizarse y naruto se acerco mas a ella tratando de saber que le ocurría.

–Na…naru…naruto-

Pronuncio la chica al tiempo que abría sus ojos verde jade.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Dijo la pelirosa algo confundida.

-sakura-chan, ¡SAKURA-CHAN!-

Grito naruto emocionado y se lanzo a los brazos de la pelirosa, sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡Que bueno que despertaste sakura-chan!-

Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en la cara de la ojiverde, quien correspondió al abrazo del rubio sin dudarlo.

–Naruto ¿Qué sucedió?-

Pregunto la chica aun sin soltarlo.

–No lose, yo no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió en el bosque, y nadie me lo ha querido decir ¿tu si lo recuerdas sakura-chan?-

-bueno, en el bosque, yo…-

Sakura bajo la mirada, acababa de recordar algo que no quería.

–sakura-chan ¿te encuentras bien?-

Pregunto el ojiazul, separándose de ella para verla mejor.

–si, no es nada, es solo que yo tampoco recuerdo nada-

Mintió, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que hizo que Naruto se sonrojara.

-¡sakura!-

Se oyó gritar a alguien muy cerca, ino acababa de entrar e iba seguida de la hokage, ino corrió hasta donde se encontraba la chica y al igual que naruto se lanzo a sus brazos.

–frentezota, que bueno que estas bien-

Dijo ino con los ojos humedecidos, sakura no podía creer lo que veía.

–ino, podrías ayudar a sakura a cambiarse, yo creo que ya puedo darla de alta, naruto, ven conmigo, creo que sabes que no puedes quedarte-

Dijo tsunade con una sonrisa en el rostro, naruto salio de mala gana del lugar siguiendo a la hokage, dejando completamente solas a las dos chicas.

–vaya chico te conseguiste ¿eh sakura?-

Dijo ino mirando picaramente a su amiga.

-¿de que hablas?-

Pregunto sakura extrañada.

–Naruto estuvo día y noche a tu lado y no se separo de ti por nada del mundo-

Sakura sonrió enternecida.

–ino-

-si, frentesota-

-creo…que yo…me…estoy enamorando-

Dijo sakura con un leve sonrojo.

-¿de Naruto?-

Pregunto ino mas interesada, sakura se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

–es un buen chico, y el también te ama-

Dijo la rubia mirando por la ventana.

-¿ino? Tu sabes lo que paso en el bosque ¿verdad?-

Ino puso un semblante serio.

–si, pero el no-

Sakura suspiro aliviada.

–no se lo hemos dicho, de hecho no hay necesidad de hacerlo, pero creo que tu deberías decirle-

-pero ino…-

-no crees que el debería saberlo, ya basta de guardártelo sakura, te hará bien decirlo-

Finalizo ino, sakura miro por la ventana.

–tal vez tengas razón-

Suspiro.

–yo creo, que debo contárselo…-


	4. Una tarde a solas

Bueno, est capitulo es muuuuuuy cursii, esq los q siguen ya van a tener un trama mas oscuro asi q tenia q poner un poco mas de cursileria, espero les guste.

* * *

-bueno, esto hay que festejarlo ¿no?-

-¿festejarlo?-

Sakura, naruto e ino se encontraban a las afueras del hospital, caminaban lentamente ya que sakura aun no podia moverse muy bien.

–si, digo, estuviste apunto de morir, que ya estes fuera del hospital es un milagro-

Dijo ino sonriendo feliz a sus amigos, los chicos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

–me alegra estar de nuevo con ustedes-

Dijo sakura mirando a sus compañeros.

–a mí también me alegra que estés de nuevo con mi… digo con nosotros-

Dijo naruto algo nervioso por su obvia equivocación, sakura se sonrojo ante tal comentario, ino se limito a reír por lo bajo.

–podemos pasar antes a la florería, mi madre se enfadara si no vuelvo por lo menos cinco minutos-

Dijo ino un poco mas seria, los otros dos asintieron.

-¡madre! ¡Ya llegue!-

Grito ino cuando llegaron a la florería.

–Naruto, puedes venir un momento conmigo-

Le dijo la rubia al ojiazul.

–si, claro-

Respondió naruto bastante extrañado.

–no te preocupes-

Dijo ino mirando a sakura.

–no te lo voy a robar-

Finalizo la chica al tiempo que sakura ponía una cara de furia.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Pregunto naruto al entrar a la florería.

–ten esto-

Respondió la rubia entregándole una flor a naruto.

-¿una rosa?-

Dijo el chico analizando la flor.

–a ella le gustan, así tendrás un poco mas de oportunidad-

Naruto seguía mirándola confundido.

–ella no siente lo mismo-

Menciono naruto después de entender las intenciones de la chica.

–¿como lo sabes? Oye, yo soy su mejor amiga, por algo lo estoy haciendo-

-si, pero…-

-¡vamos!-

Dijo ino arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

–¿nos tardamos?-

Dijo ino poniendo una sonrisa de inocencia hacía sakura.

–para nada-

Dijo ella.

–espero me disculpen, pero mi mama me a pedido que limpie la florería y no puedo negarme, pero creo que pueden festejar los dos solos sin mi ¿no? ¡nos vemos!-

Dijo la rubia entrando nuevamente en la florería, dejándolos totalmente solos, sakura puso una cara de incredulidad, sabia muy bien que ino no era una chica obediente, no era muy buena mintiendo, naruto se quedo paralizado, y ahora ¿Qué debía hacer?.

–bueno, que te parece si vamos a comer algo-

Sugirió la chica al ver el nerviosismo del rubio.

–si, claro, yo invito-

Dijo el chico al fin recuperado, y se pusieron en marcha.

–y ¿esa flor?-

Pregunto la chica curiosa.

–A, esto pues…yo…-

Naruto escondía su rostro mientras hablaba, el corazón le latía rápidamente y su cara se había puesto roja hasta las orejas.

–es…es… ¡para ti!-

Finalizo el chico entregándole la rosa a la chica, sakura se sonrojo.

–Gra…gracias-

Menciono ella, tomando la rosa entre sus manos.

–es muy bonita-

Finalizo dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa al chico.

–sakura-chan, yo…-

-Naruto…-

Los dos chicos se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, había algo que les impedía desviar su mirada, se fueron acercando lentamente el uno al otro, ya se encontraban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración de cada uno, sakura cerro los ojos, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder.

–sakura-chan…yo…te amo-

Alcanzo a decir naruto antes de que unieran sus labios en un tierno beso, el tiempo que permanecieron así se les hizo eterno, se separaron poco a poco pero permanecieron abrazados.

–yo también te amo, Naruto-

Menciono ella al oído del chico, quien la abrazo mas fuerte, el momento que siempre había esperado se había cumplido, ella también lo amaba, el no podía creer lo que había ocurrido.

–Íbamos a comer ¿no?-

Dijo la chica separándose del rubio.

–si es verdad-

Sonrió el, aun emocionado.

–podemos pasar al bosque primero, necesito contarte algo importante-

Dijo sakura, esta vez, muy seriamente, Naruto asintió preocupado.

–entonces, vamos-

Dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

Entraron juntos al bosque del pueblo.


	5. Un pasado, Una tragedia parte 1

Bueno pues aqui les dejo porfin el otro capi, perdon por no actualizar antes, esq mi compu no m deja subirlos, espero les guste.

* * *

Paso a paso, los dos chicos se fueron adentrando en el bosque, Naruto podía aun reconocer el camino, pero no entendía que era lo que sakura quería mostrarle, de repente sakura se volteo a verlo, parándose en seco.

–Sucede algo ¿sakura-chan?-

pregunto naruto mirándola preocupado

–reconoces este lugar ¿naruto?-

dijo la chica con un semblante serio, naruto miro a su alrededor, si, si podía reconocerlo, era el lugar en donde hace unas semanas habían luchado contra dos akatsukis, el chico asintió levemente.

-¿recuerdas lo que sucedió aquí?-

volvió a preguntar la pelirosa algo preocupada, esta vez naruto movió la cabeza de manera negativa, sakura dejo escapar un largo suspiro

–Naruto, ¡casi te conviertes en el kiuuby!-

le dijo la chica, naruto comprendió el por que no recordaba nada

–entonces… tus heridas…yo…-

Naruto bajo la mirada, sakura había estado a punto de morir y había sido por su culpa, la chica cerro los ojos.

–No-

menciono negando con la cabeza

–Esas heridas me las hize yo misma-

finalizo sakura, Naruto la miro confundido ¿Qué era lo que realmente habia sucedido?

–yo tenia que detenerte así que…-

la pelirosa evitaba la mirada del rubio, esto hacia que la preocupación de naruto creciera.

–bueno, sigamos quieres-

dijo la chica reanudando su andar

–pero…como fue…digo, tus heridas…-

-te lo explicare cuando lleguemos, para que lo entiendas necesitas ver todo desde el principio-

-¿desde el principio?-

pregunto naruto mas extrañado

–ya lo veras-

respondió la ojiverde con una seriedad casi terrorífica, el rubio nunca había visto a la chica de esa manera.

Se fueron adentrando aun mas en el bosque, naruto comenzó a divisar, algo que parecía ser una casa o una mansión al final de la colina, se fue alzando cada vez mas hasta descubrirse completamente, era una casa enorme y además muy bella, pero se notaba que asía mucho que nadie vivía en ella, el chico la miro impresionado.

-no me imaginaba que algo así estuviera en el bosque de konoha-

-si, es un lugar algo extraño para construir una casa-

dijo sakura apoyándolo, en el rostro de la chica se podía notar una expresión de angustia, como si le doliera ver aquella casa, sakura dio un suspiro de pesar.

–Entremos-

dijo decidida, la puerta se abrió ruidosamente, el interior de la casa se encontraba llena de polvo y de telarañas, cada paso que daban asía crujir el piso de madera, pero a pesar de todo la casa no parecía tan vieja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que lleve abandonada?-

pregunto naruto curioso

–doce años aproximadamente-

contesto sakura segura de si misma

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

pregunto naruto incrédulo, sakura bajo la mirada, lo había llevado allí para contarle la verdad, pero eso no lo hacia mas fácil, de repente, un crujido los sobresalto, naruto había pisado algo.

–lo siento-

dijo el ojiazul agachándose para ver que era lo que había pisado, una foto con el marco roto se encontraba a los pies del chico, naruto la levanto y le sacudió el polvo de encima para verla mejor, la foto era de dos niños, al parecer hermanos que se encontraban parados frente a un río, el mayor de aproximadamente 12 años se encontraba cargando a su hermanita como de cuatro años, el mayor tenia un semblante aburrido, pero la niña sonreía abiertamente, ambos tenían cabellos rosados y unos hermosos ojos color jade.

–sakura-chan, esta niña se parece a…-

-¿a mi?-

completo sakura con un ligero temblor en la voz

–si-

afirmo naruto seriamente

–entonces…sakura-chan…tu…-

-si naruto, yo…vivía aquí-

dijo sakura mirando fijamente a el rubio, cada cosa lo confundía un poco mas

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenias un hermano sakura-chan?-

dijo Naruto a la pelirosa, la mirada de la chica se volvió sombría.

-el…no…, Naruto ¿conoces a mis padres?-

le cuestiono sakura

–no, pero por lo que me has contado son muy buenas personas-

respondió el ojiazul tratando de comprender las cosas

–si, lastima que no sean mis verdaderos padres-

dijo la ojiverde desviando su mirada

–ellos murieron aquí hace doce años-

finalizo sakura clavando su mirada en el rubio, naruto abrió los ojos como platos.

–Por que nunca me lo dijiste-

-no es algo que me guste recordar-

dijo sakura algo cortante

–si, yo…lo siento, ¿eso era lo que querías contarme?-

pregunto el rubio tratando de tranquilizar a la chica

–en parte-

respondió sakura, Naruto noto que le temblaba la voz.

–tu hermano, ¿también murió aquí sakura-chan?-

sakura apretó los puños con fuerza

–si-

dijo la pelirosa alejando su mirada de los ojos del chico

–pero…como fue que ellos-

-te contare todo cuando lleguemos-

volvió a decir la ojiverde comenzando a caminar

–aun no llegamos a lo que quiero mostrarte-

dijo manteniendo su mirada al frente, esta vez, fue naruto quien suspiro, no creía que sakura hubiera pasado por algo así, aquella chica que siempre lo golpeaba y lo regañaba, ella que siempre parecía ser la mas centrada y normal, aquella que tanto amaba, nunca imagino que ella tuviera un pasado tan trágico.

Mas puertas y corredores fueron apareciendo en su camino, sakura seguía caminando hacia el frente sin detenerse en ninguna de ellas, de repente una inmensa puerta surgió de la oscuridad, era de madera obscura y tenía adornos de oro por todas partes, incluso las manijas eran de oro.

-no eras muy pobre que digamos ¿verdad?-

pregunto naruto embobado viendo la puerta, sakura rió por lo bajo, era la primera vez que reía desde que habían llegado al lugar, se volteo y le dirigió una sonrisa a Naruto

–si, mis padres tenían algo de dinero-

el chico se sintió aliviado al ver sonreír de nuevo a su "amiga".

Naruto fijo su vista en una de las manijas, tenia una mancha obscura sobre ella, se acerco un poco mas y pudo distinguir una pequeña mano, era como si hubieran dejado su huella marcada en la manija

–es sangre seca-

intervino la chica al ver la observación del rubio, Naruto se sobresalto, la miro atónito, como podía hablarlo con tanta tranquilidad

–bueno, entremos quieres-

dijo sakura abriendo la puerta y entrando delicadamente, Naruto noto que su mirada se ensombrecía.

El chico entro poco a poco detrás de ella, aquella habitación parecía ser el salón principal, grandes cuadros se alzaban en las paredes, con personas que parecían ser grandes ninjas y el piso estaba hecho de azulejos, todo aquello hubiera parecido hermoso a no ser por las inmensas manchas negras que cubrían la habitación, sobre todo el centro del salón donde una enorme mancha negrusca cubría el suelo completamente, Naruto trago saliva.

-¿esas manchas también son sangre seca?-

pregunto con miedo el chico, sakura asintió sin mirarlo, avanzo unos pasos dirigiéndose al centro, Naruto comenzó a seguirla pero ella lo detuvo.

–quédate atrás-

menciono sakura llegando el centro, el chico se rehusó a retroceder, pero termino haciéndolo, la chica se coloco en posición y comenzó a formular una serie de sellos algo complejos, Naruto la miraba sin perder de vista sus movimientos, hasta ahora no le conocía a sakura algún tipo de jutsu especial, la chica entrelazo sus manos dejando en los dos primeros dedos de arriba un pequeño orificio en forma de triangulo y los apretó con fuerza.

-lamento que tengas que ver esto-

dijo sakura tras un suspiro, la pelirosa trago saliva

-¡¡GENGARA!!-

de repente todo en la habitación, los muebles y los cuadros comenzaban a recobrar su antigua vitalidad, el polvo, las telarañas y las manchas de sangre desaparecieron y las luces del salón se encendieron dejando ver todo su esplendor, era como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui les dejo.

aclaracion: el gengara es un jutsu inventado por mi (lo se, mal nombre) en el capi q sigue se explica d q se trata

coment pleaseee


	6. Un pasado, Una tragedia parte 2

pues aqui les dejo la segunda parte de este capi, espero les este gustando

* * *

-¿Qué…que sucedió?-

pregunto naruto tartamudeando sorprendido, miraba a todas partes sin creer lo que veía.

–Es…algún tipo de genjutsu-

menciono el chico bastante confundido

–no exactamente-

respondió sakura sin prestarle atención, miraba hacia el piso perdida en sus pensamientos.

–sakura-chan…-

-Naruto, mira atentamente-

Naruto frunció el seño, seguía totalmente confundido

-¡teiki!-

El rubio se sobresalto al oír aquel grito, parecía venir desde el pasillo, de repente una pequeña niña entro corriendo en la habitación, tenia el cabello rosa y los ojos de un color verde jade, Naruto comprendió que esa niña era sakura.

-¡teiki! ¿Dónde estas?-

grito de nuevo la pequeña recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, poco a poco una nueva figura se fue acercando, parecía ser un chico como de 12 años.

-¡A! ¡Con que ahí estabas!-

dijo enfadada la chiquilla, tratando de poner una expresión seria, era gracioso verla ya que no parecía tener mas de 5 años

–y ¿Por qué la prisa por encontrarme?-

menciono el chico quien ya se había acercado lo suficiente, tenia el mismo color de pelo y ojos que la niña, caminaba lentamente y silbaba una pequeña cancioncita totalmente despreocupado, en su frente, llevaba una banda ninja con el símbolo de konoha.

–Dijiste que hoy empezarías con mi entrenamiento ¿no?, te estuve esperando en el jardín y nunca llegaste-

la niña parecía echar fuego por los ojos mientras hablaba, sin embargo el ojiverde no le prestaba mucha atención.

–A, si, es verdad ¿Por qué no le dices a mama? Ella es mucho mejor en eso, yo apenas soy un genin-

-mama esta fuera, salio a una misión y no regresara en tres días-

menciono la pequeña formando el numero 3 con sus deditos, el chico dio un suspiro de pesar.

–esta bien sakura, pero será una lección rápida ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡de acuerdo!-

grito sakura dando saltitos, Naruto volvió su mirada hacia la sakura del presente, ella lo noto y le dirigió una triste sonrisa, su mirada tenia un dejo de nostalgia.

-¡eres el mejor hermano de todos!-

teiki la miro incrédulo

–si, como no, solo cuando te conviene-

murmuro el chico para si y sonrió divertido.

-bueno, empecemos-

dijo teiki decidido, la niña asintió y se acerco a el

–quieres aprender a dominar el gengara ¿cierto?-

menciono el chico poniendo un semblante serio, sakura volvió a asentir.

–Tenemos que empezar primero por lo teórico, asi que apréndetelo bien-

la pelirosa lo miraba desesperada, el chico puso los ojos en blanco.

–ok, ok, vamos ya…el gengara, como ya sabes, es el rasgo sanguíneo de los haruno, ósea, de nuestro clan, la mayoría lo posee, pero no todos pueden controlarlo, ya que, este no es un rasgo sanguíneo como el sharingan de los uchiha o el byakugan de los hyuuga, no radica en los ojos, si no, en nuestro interior, el gengara consiste en liberar partes de nuestra alma al exterior, es como si hicieras clones de sombra pero invisibles, al hacer esto nuestros ojos se vuelven opacos y sin brillo, por lo que muchos creen que es un jutsu visual, cuando separamos las partes del alma de nuestro cuerpo, el dolor también se va y nos permite seguir luchando sin sentir las heridas provocadas-

-¡claro! Es por eso que mamá siempre gana-

lo interrumpió la pequeña sonriendo orgullosa, teiki la miro con dureza.

–si, es verdad, mamá sabe controlar muy bien el gengara, pero, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, esto es lo mas importante que tienes que saber para utilizarlo, aunque el gengara te protege de sentir dolor, no significa que no te haga daño, cuando finalices el jutsu, todo el dolor que no sentías, se vendrá sobre ti en un instante, si son demasiadas o muy graves las heridas, te puede provocar la muerte-

sakura soltó un grito ahogado

–además, mientras estés usando el gengara, tu chakra se consume muy rápidamente, por lo que, te agotaras inmensamente después de usarlo, todo esto hace muy difícil controlarlo y muchos pierden el control del jutsu, provocando una matanza entre sus propios compañeros, nuestra madre, es uno de los pocos haruno que puede controlarlo, yo apenas estoy comenzando-

La pelirosa lo escuchaba atentamente con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba emocionada, pero a la vez se moría de miedo, teiki pareció darse cuenta

–claro que no tendrás que preocuparte por eso hasta que lo hagas mas seriamente ¡bueno, con esto terminamos!-

grito el chico y se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Tan rápido!-

le reclamo sakura furiosa

–te dije que seria una lección rápida-

dijo el chico sonriéndole de forma burlona, la niña cruzo los brazos tragándose su enojo.

–a, si, se me olvidaba, el gengara también sirve para proyectar tus recuerdos, pero, creo que eso no te interesa mucho ¿verdad?-

dijo teiki antes de salir despreocupadamente de la habitación, naruto se acerco a sakura dispuesto a aclarar sus dudas.

-entonces, esas heridas ¿te las provocaste al hacer el gengara?-

dijo el chico a la pelirosa, ella asintió con la cabeza

–yo…tuve que usarlo para detenerte, además si no lo hubiera hecho no habría podido luchar contra los akatsukis, ellos…querían capturarte y…yo no se los iba a permitir, me costo mucho trabajo acercarme a ti y noquearte, y aun mas que tenias el chakra del kyuubi muy alto, por suerte no llegaste a convertirte en su miniatura, gracias al gengara me acerque sin que el chakra me causara daño-

Le respondió ella con su mirada perdida hacia otra parte

–no, si te hacia daño, solo no sentías el dolor, a fin de cuentas, si fui yo quien provoco tus heridas-

la chica negó con la cabeza.

–lo que realmente me daño fue la lucha contra los akatsukis, cuando termine con sasori lo hice con ayuda de chiyo-obasama, y aun así fue muy difícil, contra dos de ellos, ni usando el gengara tenia oportunidad, aguante todo lo que pude pero…-

-pero ¿Qué?-

sakura se abrazo a si misma fuertemente, parecía estar aterrada.

–primero…necesito mostrarte algo mas-

dijo la chica mirando fijamente al rubio, Naruto noto que los ojos de sakura se encontraban cristalinos como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

–vas…a mostrarme… ¿como murieron tus padres?-

pregunto naruto comprendiendo el dolor de la chica, ella volvió a asentir levemente, naruto tenia unas ganas enormes se correr hacia sakura y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, quería consolarla y aliviar todo su dolor, pero no lo hacia, de alguna manera sabia que aun no era el momento, la pelirosa dio un suspiro hondo.

–bien, vamos-

la habitación, de nueva cuenta comenzó a cambiar, esta vez, un comedor a pareció en el centro, una mujer pelirosa y de ojos color jade, platicaba alegremente con la pequeña sakura, a su lado un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules comía sin perder atención a la platica

–ellos…eran mis padre-

dijo la chica con la voz temblorosa, tenia los ojos cerrados y no parecía querer abrirlos.

-a si que has mejorado con el gengara eh, sakura-

menciono la señora haruno.

-¡claro! Mi hermano me a estado ayudando, pero… aun no soy muy buena en eso-

-no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso, aun eres muy pequeña-

le dijo su padre poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y sacudiendo su pelo.

–oye mama ¿Por qué no esta teiki cenando con nosotros?-

pregunto la pequeña mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne

–me dijo que quería practicar con el gengara un rato mas, ya no debe tardar-

dijo su madre sonriéndole abiertamente, para Naruto, ella era una versión de sakura en un futuro.

De repente, unos gritos sobresaltaron a todos en la habitación, seguidos de estos, sonidos de golpes y una gran conmoción, los padre de sakura se levantaron, tomaron sus kunais y se pusieron frente a ella para protegerla, la puerta del salón se abrió y se azoto como si alguien la hubiera empujado, sin embargo, no había nadie, una fuerza extraña empujo a sus padres contra el suelo, era comos si manos invisibles los estuvieran inmovilizando.

sakura se había quedado paralizada en su lugar, una figura se fue acercando poco a poco, entro en la habitación y miro fijamente a sakura, era su hermano teiki, tenia los ojos vacíos, sin ninguna señal de vida en ellos, a la niña se le helo la sangre, el chico acababa de perder el control sobre su jutsu, ni siquiera podía controlarse a si mismo, ya no sabia lo que hacia.

Todo paso tan rápido, que sakura apenas y pudo darse cuenta, cuando miro, sus padres estaban tirados en el suelo, sobre un enorme charco de sangre y toda la habitación estaba manchada de lo mismo, hasta ella estaba herida, pero, no lo sentía, en ella crecía un sentimiento inexplicable, no podía creer lo que pasaba, cerro los ojos con fuerza y dejo que aquella sensación la dominara.

Cuando sakura por fin abrió los ojos, se encontraba frente a su hermano, quien, estaba sentado con una tremenda herida en el vientre, de hecho, aun conservaba el kunai clavado, la niña también se había dejado controlar por el gengara.

Teiki la miraba incrédulo, sakura estallo en llanto

–yo…hice esto ¿verdad?-

pregunto el chico con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la niña no podía parar de llorar, su hermano se acerco lentamente a ella y la abrazo

–pe…perdóname-

las lagrimas corrían también por las mejillas de teiki, el chico apenas y podía hablar

–tu…no tienes la culpa de…de nada hermanita, tu… solo… hiciste lo que tenias que hacer…pe…per…perdóname-

las manos del chico dejaron de apretar a la pelirosa, sakura comenzó a temblar asustada

-¡TEIKI!-

Lo ultimo que naruto pudo ver, fue a la pequeña niña corriendo hacia la puerta y salir de la habitación aterrada.

Poco a poco la habitación fue perdiendo su brillo, el polvo y las telarañas volvían a estar donde siempre, y en lugar de los charcos de sangre, solo quedaban esas inmensas manchas negras.

–como te dije, en el bosque yo aguante todo lo que pude, pero…yo nunca apredí a utilizar bien el gengara, no se como dominarlo…ya no pude mas…y…yo…perdí el control del jutsu-

sakura comenzaba a temblar levemente, Naruto comenzó a acercarse a ella.

–pero, no paso nada ¿verdad? Aquí estamos ¿no?-

la pelirosa sacudió su cabeza violentamente

–no naruto, tu no entiendes, yo perdí el control del jutsu, tal como le paso a mi hermano, ya no distinguía entre los akatsukis y tu, yo… ¡estuve a punto de matarte!, si no es por que kakashi-sensei, llego a detenernos, yo te hubiera matado-

la chica ya no podía contener el llanto, las lagrimas corrían como cascadas por sus mejillas, de repente, sus rodillas dejaron de mantenerla en pie y cayo precipitadamente al piso, por suerte naruto corrió a recibirla entre sus brazos.

–tuviste que utilizar tu gengara para mostrarme esto, por eso estas agotada, olvida lo que paso en el bosque, tu me salvaste, solo eso-

dijo naruto mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro.

–pero…naruto…-

-tu has sufrido mucho sakura-chan, nunca me imagine que hubieras pasado por algo así, olvídalo, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, ya no llores por favor-

sakura se aferro mas al rubio abrazándolo fuertemente, de vez en cuando emitía pequeños sollozos.

–perdóname naruto, yo siempre te e ofendido, te e regañado, sin importarme si quiera el porque de tu actitud, perdóname, tu has sufrido mas que yo-

el chico acariciaba lentamente el cabello de la joven, naruto, la miro tiernamente y sonrió para si.

–te amo sakura-chan, ya no te mortifiques-

la chica miro a naruto sorprendida y lo abrazo mas fuerte

–hay naruto…yo también te amo-

y se quedaron abrazados, mientras la luna los iluminaba, sin darse cuenta, habían permanecido el día entero dentro de aquella casa.

"siente como te amo, toma mi mano y ven a soñar, deja todo lo malo, por que te pesa para volar, mírame, una vez, una mas, ahora duérmete aquí estoy, no me iré, mi lugar, es aquí cuidándote"

* * *

La frase del final es un fragmento de un cancion de sin bandera.

coment pleaseee

gracias por leer


	7. Mision

hola, hola!! moshi moshi!! perdon por no haber actualizado durante mucho tiempo esq mi maquina no m deja subir los capis y alfin pude subir un jeje espero les gusteeee!!

Un rayo de luz ilumino la cara de la chica despertándola de su sueño, abrió los ojos lentamente y descubrió un par de ojos azules que la miraban alegremente, el chico rubio la había estado abrazando toda la noche.

–buenos días-

menciono el dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa, ella también le sonrió algo apenada

–lo siento-

volvió a decir la pelirosa bajando la mirada, el chico suspiro desesperado

–olvídalo, ya te lo dije-

respondió el ojiazul mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano para que lo imitara, la chica sonrió enternecida

–Naruto…-

cuando el chico se dio cuenta, sakura rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y lo apretaba fuertemente, Naruto se sonrojo nervioso pero correspondió al abrazo, un rato después, los dos abandonaban aquella mansión finalmente, sakura había tomado la mano de naruto y parecía no querer soltarla, aunque esto no era algo que incomodara al chico en absoluto, poco a poco las calles de konoha fueron apareciendo en su camino, sakura suspiro aliviada cuando ya se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos del bosque.

–Ya volvimos-

dijo ella recuperando el entusiasmo, Naruto asintió apoyándola

–Naruto ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

Dijo la pelirosa con miedo en los ojos, el rubio volvió a preocuparse

–tu…crees… ¿Qué yo…soy un monstruo?-

naruto se sorprendió ante tal pregunta.

-¿un monstruo? ¿Por qué habría de creer algo semejante?-

-naruto yo…mate a mi hermano-

-si, y yo llevo dentro de mi un zorro de nueve colas, y no por eso tu me crees un monstruo-

sakura le sonrió agradecida.

–íbamos a comer algo ¿no? Me muero por un buen plato de ramen-

la chica asintió divertida.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Dónde demonios habían estado?!-

grito detrás una voz femenina algo gruesa, la hokage avanzaba con paso decidido hacia ellos, obviamente enfurecida, los dos chicos tragaron saliva, a sus espaldas también venían shizune e ino con cara de preocupación.

–los hemos estado buscando desde anoche ¿Dónde rayos se habían metido?-

el rubio balbuceaba fragmentos de palabras intentando formular una mentira, mientras tanto la pelirosa tenia su mirada fija en el suelo librando una batalla contra si misma, ino fijo su mirada en los chicos y puso un semblante de triunfo, las manos de Naruto y Sakura aun seguían entrelazadas, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa maliciosa.

–tsunade-sama, creo que ya se que es lo que estaban haciendo-

dijo ino mirándolos picaramente

-¿a si? ¿Entonces por que no lo dices?-

pregunto la hokage sin darse cuenta de la intención de la joven, naruto, al igual que tsunade la veía con incredulidad, solo sakura y shizune se habían dado cuenta, shizune reía por lo bajo y sakura se había puesto roja como tomate.

-¡claro que no! ¡Tu solo piensas en tonterías ino-cerda!-

ino se reía ante el obvio nerviosismo de la chica a pesar de que no era cierto lo que decía, la rubia se acerco mas a la ojiverde

–se muy bien que es lo que hacían, solo quería fastidiarte un poco-

dijo ino burlonamente al oído de sakura, la pelirosa estaba apunto de protestar cuando fue interrumpida por la hokage.

–basta de peleas que hay cosas mas importantes ¡naruto! ¡sakura! Tengo una misión para ustedes-

Los dos chicos se volvieron hacia la hokage

-¿una misión? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Sakura-chan aun no esta en condiciones!-

salto naruto preocupado, tsunade le dirigió una sonrisa.

–No te preocupes naruto, es una misión clase c, no creo que haya problemas con eso-

-pero…- -esta bien naruto, ya me encuentro bien-

dijo sakura mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos, el rubio se quedo embelezado con aquella mirada, tsunade puso los ojos en blanco desesperada.

–necesito que lleven unos papeles a la aldea vecina, ya tendrán tiempo después para "miraditas de amor"-

dijo la hokage sarcásticamente, los dos chicos se voltearon avergonzados.

–Además solo irán ustedes dos, así que tendrán mucho tiempo a solas-

-¿yamato-taichou y sai no vendrán?-

pregunto sakura confundida

–no, les asigne otra misión ya que ustedes no aparecían-

la pelirosa sonrió nerviosamente.

–Así que ya pueden irse a alistar-

finalizo tsunade, los chicos asintieron y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas casas.

Media hora después, ambos jóvenes abandonaban la aldea de konoha, Naruto se encontraba con un ánimo enorme como en todas las misiones, sin embargo sakura caminaba en silencio.

-¿sakura-chan, te encuentras bien?-

le cuestiono el rubio preocupado, la ojiverde le sonrió alegremente

–no te preocupes naruto, solo estaba pensando en lo del bosque-

Naruto suspiro y se acerco a la chica.

–disfrutemos este tiempo juntos quieres, olvida ya todo eso-

-si, lose-

-bien, entonces sigamos-

menciono el chico tomando la mano de la chica y comenzando a caminar mas rápido, la pelirosa sonrió para si

–gracias…naruto…-

Llegaron tan rápido a completar la misión, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta como lo hicieron, Naruto no paraba de quejarse de lo fácil que había sido y sakura se estaba aguantando su desesperación.

–Naruto, tsunade-sama nos advirtió que seria algo fácil-

-ya se, pero…-

-Naruto…-

sakura lo miraba de manera asesina y con el puño en el aire, el rubio retrocedió asustado.

–tsunade-sama dijo que debíamos regresar por una ruta diferente–

menciono la chica mirando un mapa y olvidándose de naruto, el chico puso un semblante de alivio.

-¿y eso para que?-

dijo el ojiazul desinteresado, sakura se encogió de hombros.

–Sus razones debe de tener-

-bueno, ¿nos vamos?-

dijo el chico a la pelirosa, ella solo se limito a asentir, después de todo se encontraba bastante cansada.

se q este capi estuvo muy aburrido pero en el que sigue

la historia volvera a tener rumboo

reviews please!!


	8. Noche Especial

moshi moshiiii! cuanto tiempo verdad jeje, gomene pero esq mi compuu ya saben, ademas d otrso problemitas q tuve, pero ya aqui esta la contii. espero les guste

Ya había caído el anochecer y los chicos aun seguían caminando, la nueva ruta que les había trazado la hokage resultaba mas larga y agotadora que la anterior, se encontraban verdaderamente exhaustos y aun no recorrían ni la mitad del camino.

-¿Por qué no nos detenemos a descansar un poco?-

sugirió el rubio dejándose caer sobre una roca, la chica lo imito recargándose en un árbol.

–Deberíamos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche-

dijo la pelirosa mirando a su alrededor, el rubio se levanto de mala gana.

–Si, si, tienes razón, iré a buscar una cueva o algo así-

menciono naruto estirándose decidido, la chica lo miro confundida

-¿iras? ¿Y yo que?-

pregunto enfadada.

–tu quédate aquí, estas muy cansada y no quiero que vuelvas a recaer-

dijo el chico mirándola tiernamente, sakura se sonrojo y bajo el rostro apenada.

–Bien…yo…te espero-

tartamudeo por fin, el joven le sonrió y desapareció del lugar.

Sakura miraba preocupada a todos lados y se mordía los labios con fuerza, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el rubio se había marchado y aun no regresaba, el corazón de la pelirosa latía agitadamente y comenzaba a imaginarse un sin fin de cosas que podían haber sucedido, la chica se levanto de golpe, tenia que ir a buscarlo.

Recogió sus cosas y corrió hacia la dirección que creía había tomado Naruto, por mas que lo intentaba, no podía sentir el chakra del rubio, su preocupación aumentaba cada ves un poco mas, iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta donde pisaba y tropezó con una roca, cayo de bruces sobre el suelo y se enterró una rama en la pierna, la joven profirió un grito de dolor.

-¡Sakura-chan!-

menciono una voz a sus espaldas, el chico rubio acababa de aparecer de entre los arbustos.

-¡Naruto!-

grito la chica y suspiro aliviada

–gracias al cielo que… ¿Qué te sucedió?-

la chica fijo su mirada en el brazo del rubio, del cual, bajaban unos pequeños hilos de sangre.

–lo mismo te digo, deberías haberme esperado donde quedamos-

dijo naruto sacando una venda y cubriendo con ella la herida de sakura, la pelirosa lo miro furiosa.

-¡y que se supone que hiciera! ¡Esperarte como tonta mientras tu te desangrabas!-

dijo exaltada señalando el brazo del chico, el le sonrió divertido.

–No te preocupes, es solo un rasguño que me hice con los arbustos-

-Naruto, realmente me crees tan estupida-

-sakura-chan, hablaremos de eso mañana quieres, en este momento tenemos que descansar-

menciono el ojiazul poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de la pelirosa, la chica se sonrojo y desvió su mirada.

–Esta bien-

finalizo frustrada

–Encontré una pequeña cueva a unos metros de aquí, por lo menos tendremos un techo donde dormir-

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la ya mencionada cueva, era algo estrecha y corta, pero servia perfectamente bien de refugio.

–Esta algo frió aquí-

dijo sakura adentrándose en ella, una tela gruesa la cubrió de repente quitándole el frió con su calidez, naruto se había quitado su chaqueta y se la había puesto a ella.

–pero…naruto…-

-tu la necesitas mas que yo-

respondió el rubio sentándose y apoyándose contra la pared de la cueva.

La ojiverde se sentó a su lado y rodeo el torso del joven con ambos brazos, ahora, fue naruto quien se sonrojo.

–sabes naruto, yo…yo tenia miedo, cuando vi que no volvías, me imagine que algo malo te habia pasado…no quiero perderte naruto…no se que haría sin ti-

menciono sakura abrazandolo mas fuerte, el chico sonrió enternecido y volvió su rostro hacia la joven.

Ambos chicos se miraron intensamente a los ojos, naruto tomo delicadamente el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la beso dulcemente.

–Yo nunca te abandonaría sakura-chan, te lo prometo-

sakura sonrió agradecida, sabia muy bien que el chico siempre cumplía sus promesas.

–bueno…esto…sakura-chan…yo…-

tartamudeo el rubio y desvió su mirada

–yo quería saber si tu…bueno yo…sakura-chan tu…tu…¿Quisieras ser mi…novia?-

balbuceo naruto al fin totalmente rojo, sakura rió también sonrojada.

–yo…claro que si-

dijo sakura besando a naruto, el chico le correspondió y también la abrazo.

Unos metros delante de ellos, una persona, los observaba atentamente desde los arbustos.

Reviews pleasee!


	9. Teiki

holaaa! pues aqui d rapido dejandoles un nuevo capiiiii! porq ya m lo han pedido asi q sin mas, se los dejooo!

-Naruto, naruto-

-¿sakura-chan?-

murmuro el chico rubio abriendo los ojos perezoso, frente a el, se encontraba la chica pelirosa sonriéndole abiertamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-

pregunto naruto bostezando.

–ya es de día tonto, tenemos que irnos-

le dijo la ojiverde levantándose poco a poco del suelo, el chico la miro y sonrió para si, sakura aun llevaba puesta su chaqueta, y además, la chica acababa de darle el si, ahora sakura era oficialmente su novia, Naruto también se levanto y siguió a la chica.

–Toma, muchas gracias por prestármela-

dijo la joven tendiéndole la chaqueta, el rubio la tomo, pero al hacerlo, tomo tambien la mano de sakura.

–No me lo tienes que agradecer-

-quiero hacerlo-

dijo ella dándole un tierno beso en los labios, ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

–Bueno sigamos-

finalizo naruto poniéndose la chaqueta, sakura asintió decidida.

-oye naruto, ¿ahora si me dirás que fue lo que te sucedió anoche?-

le cuestiono la pelirosa, el chico puso un semblante serio.

–Realmente no fue gran cosa-

dijo volviéndose hacia la pelirosa.

–Mientras buscaba la cueva, creí ver una sombra entre los arbustos, así que le lance un kunai, pensé que solo era un animal, pero mi sorpresa fue, que me lo devolvieron, y al hacerlo me hirieron en el brazo-

-entonces… alguien…-

-si sakura-chan, alguien no esta siguiendo-

-¿alguien nos sigue?-

pregunto sakura algo incrédula, Naruto asintió afirmándolo.

–Creo que debe ser un ninja, por su manera de regresarme el kunai-

-tal vez fue por eso que tsunade-sama nos cambio la ruta-

-si, pero ¿Quién podría estarnos siguiendo?-

dijo el rubio extrañado, sakura se mordió los labios.

–Akatsuki-

menciono la pelirosa levemente, Naruto negó con la cabeza

–los akatsukis son demasiado precavidos, ellos no se hubieran dejado sorprender así-

la ojiverde suspiro cansada.

De repente, un kunai salio de la nada hacia ellos, los chicos saltaron para esquivarlo, una persona, salio de entre los arbustos permaneciendo en las sombras.

–Debe ser el de anoche-

murmuro Naruto preparándose para pelear, sakura adopto una posición defensiva

-¿Por qué demonios me han estado siguiendo?-

le cuestiono aquel sujeto, el rubio se enfureció confundido.

-¿nosotros? ¡Tu eres el que nos ha estado siguiendo!-

grito el chico exasperado

–de que demonios hablan-

dijo y les lanzo nuevamente varios kunais.

-¡maldito! ¡kage bushin no jutsu!-

dijo naruto y en un instante aparecieron unos 6 clones suyos, aquella persona retrocedió y comenzó a formular una serie de sellos, sakura quiso correr para golpearlo pero no pudo, el jutsu de aquel chico la había inmovilizado, el sujeto tomo de nuevo un kunai y apunto hacia sakura, Naruto corrió hacia ella para protegerla.

-¡sakura-chan!-

el chico extraño se paralizo entre las sombras antes de lanzar el kunai

–sa…sa…sakura…-

-sakura-chan ¿te encuentras bien?-

pregunto naruto acercándose a ella, el jutsu de inmovilidad ya se había desecho.

–Si…pero…-

los chicos volvieron su mirada hacia el joven, temblaba y balbuceaba levemente, parecía muy sorprendido.

–sa…no…yo…imposible-

se repetía una y otra vez tratando de convencerse de algo.

–tu… ¿de donde conoces a sakura-chan?-

pregunto naruto al chico sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el joven camino hacia ellos dejando que lo vieran por primera vez.

Tenia un cabello color rosado, totalmente alborotado, tendría una edad aproximada de 23 años y unos hermosos ojos verde jade, que en ese momento, se encontraban bañados en lagrimas, la pelirosa abrió los ojos como platos al reconocerlo, sus ojos también se llenaron de lagrimas.

-te…tei…teiki…-

tartamudeo sakura impresionada, Naruto la miro sorprendido ¿el chico era el hermano de sakura?, teiki se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el suelo.

–Her…hermanita-

dijo el entre sollozos

–pero…yo…yo…te mate-

menciono sakura confundida, el ojiverde negó con la cabeza.

–pues, estoy aquí ¿no? Yo creía que tu estabas muerta-

A sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole hablar, se encontraba demasiado confundida, el joven se acerco lentamente y la abrazo con fuerza, la chica sollozo débilmente y correspondió el abrazo, naruto desvió su mirada hacia otra parte, el que le chico fuera su hermano no lograba extinguir sus celos.

Teiki y sakura se miraron y se sonrieron abiertamente

–mírate sakura…estas…no puedo creer cuanto has crecido…recuerdo cuando solo tenias cinco años-

la pelirosa rió divertida.

–Yo solo te recuerdo de doce…-

menciono la chica

–pero…como fue que tu…digo, yo te…-

-es una larga historia sakura, tu también tienes que contarme todo-

La ojiverde volvió su mirada hacia naruto, el rubio se encontraba escondiendo su rostro, tratando de evitar enfurecerse, sakura sonrió enternecida, se levanto y camino hacia el ojiazul, teiki la miraba confundido.

La joven tomo una mano del rubio y acerco su rostro al suyo

–Naruto…es mi hermano tonto…no tienes por que ponerte celoso-

le susurro la chica al joven, al tiempo, que la deba un dulce beso en los labios.

Teiki abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido, ¿Cómo podía su hermana estar besando a aquel chico?, había muchas cosas que tenia que explicarle.

–yo…si, lo se sakura-chan, perdón-

sakura le sonrió dulcemente y se volvió hacia su hermano.

–teiki, el es naruto, el es mi…-

Naruto alzo la mirada ante la pausa de la chica, el ojiverde la miraba atento.

–Mi Novio-

dijo finalmente orgullosa, el rubio suspiro agradecido.

-¿tu novio eh?-

respondió teiki arqueando una ceja, se volvió y le dirigió a naruto una mirada fulminante, el ojiazul retrocedió asustado, teiki parecía tener el mismo temperamento que su hermana.

–Si me entero que le hiciste algo a mi hermana…Te Mato-

le dijo el ojiverde con voz amenazadora

–yo nunca le haría daño a sakura-chan-

replico Naruto indignado.

–Mas te vale-

finalizo teiki sin dejar de lanzarle miradas asesinas, el rubio también lo miraba furioso.

-¿Por qué estabas diciendo que te seguíamos?-

pregunto sakura tratando de cambiar de tema, los chicos terminaron su guerra de miradas y se volvieron hacia ella.

–había alguien tras de mi cuando me adentre en el bosque, quise seguirlos yo, pero los perdí de vista, después me tope con tu…con el, y pensé que eran ustedes-

sakura suspiro aliviada.

–pero…entonces si hay alguien que nos sigue-

menciono naruto pensativo, la pelirosa asintió preocupada

-¿crees que sean ellos?-

-no lo se, pero es posible…-

-¿ellos? ¿De que hablan?-

pregunto teiki confundido

–hermano, ¿has oído hablar de Akatsuki?-

le dijo sakura con un tono serio, el ojiverde asintió con la cabeza.

-¿pero, que pueden querer ellos de alguien como ustedes?-

menciono teiki extrañado, ambos chicos bajaron la mirada.

–Es…por que yo…-

-Naruto-

lo interrumpió la pelirosa serenamente

–ya tendremos bastante tiempo para explicárselo-

finalizo la chica con una tierna sonrisa, el ojiverde comprendió que no debía seguir preguntando.

–teiki, antes de continuar, necesito saber algo, como… ¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste?-

le cuestiono sakura con un ligero temblor en la voz, el chico suspiro y miro a su hermana o los ojos.

–después de que saliste corriendo del salón, yo me desmaye, se que pensaste que yo había muerto, incluso yo pensé que así era, hasta que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que seguía vivo, reuní todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y Salí a buscarte, tenia que explicarte lo que había ocurrido, al lado de todas tus pisadas había un chorro de sangre, yo…pensé que habías muerto desangrada ¡como me odie en ese instante! Después de eso me fui, no podía volver a konoha después de haber hecho algo semejante-

sakura se encontraba de nuevo llorando y naruto la abrazaba para consolarla.

–Hay…teiki-

-sakura ¿a ti que te sucedió?-

pregunto el ojiverde preocupado, la pelirosa se seco las lagrimas.

–pensé que te había matado cuando te desmayaste y Salí corriendo asustada, yo estaba herida y por eso viste el camino de sangre, estaba muy exhausta así que perdí la conciencia, fue ahí cuando mis padres adoptivos, me encontraron y me llevaron con ellos-

teiki asintió suspirando.

–Entiendo, ambos hemos pasado por mucho-

el chico le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Naruto.

-¿y como fue que se convirtió en tu novio esa "cosa"?-

dijo teiki enfatizando lo ultimo, el rubio rechino los dientes furioso y de le saltaron las venas de la frente.

-¿a quien llamas cosa? ¡imbecil!-

-¡a ti idiota!-

sakura suspiro cansada, ambos chicos se comportaban como niños pequeños.

En ese instante, la tierra comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, y se abrió una enorme grieta que se trago a la chica, Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo dentro tras la ojiverde.

-¡sakura!-

grito teiki quien se perdió de vista.

El rubio alcanzo a la pelirosa y la abrazo fuertemente, sakura se aferro a el y cerro los ojos, los dos caían en picada rápidamente.

–Naruto…-

murmuro sakura asustada, el chico sonrió para tranquilizarla.

–no te preocupes sakura-chan, nunca dejaría que te pasara nada…nunca-

dijo naruto mientras observaba desesperado lo profunda que parecía ser la grieta.

Reviews pleasee!


	10. Akatsuki parte 1

holaaaas! pues aqui despues de siglos dejandoles el nuevo capi, algo mas largo que los anteriores, espero les guste.

Naruto concentro su chakra y se aferro a una pared frenando poco a poco su caída, se deslizaron lentamente hasta llegar al final de la grieta, el lugar era tan oscuro que apenas y podían verse mutuamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

pregunto sakura confundida, el rubio negó con la cabeza

–no lo se, debió ser algún tipo de jutsu…creo-

menciono naruto mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una salida.

-¿Dónde esta teiki?-

dijo la pelirosa con un tono preocupado, el rubio sonrió tranquilo.

–se quedo arriba, no hay de que preocuparse-

-esto esta demasiado oscuro, nos costara mucho salir-

dijo la chica mirando a las ojos a naruto, el la abrazo para tranquilizarla

–saldremos, no importa como-

-sakura…-

murmuraba el chico ojiverde observando la profunda grieta por la que había caído su hermana.

–chhhs…demonios, el kyuubi fue el que cayo-

menciono una voz detrás de teiki, un joven rubio con una capa negra y nubes rojas lo miraba con decepción.

–tu… ¡akatsuki!-

dijo teiki levantándose de golpe

–bueno, al menos nos conoces-

dijo deidara sonriéndole maliciosamente.

–Ahora apártate, solo necesito al chico-kyuubi-

menciono deidara mandando al suelo de un golpe a teiki, el ojiverde recordó la conversación de su hermana con naruto y comprendió lo que sucedía, aquel chico rubio, el novio de su hermana, en realidad era ¡un jinchuriki!

Teiki apretó los puños con fuerza, sabia que si algo le sucedía a naruto, su hermana no lo soportaría

–no…no te lo permitiré…no te dejare… ¡que les hagas daño!-

grito teiki arrojándose sobre deidara.

Un fuerte golpe hizo que sakura se separara de naruto asustada, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a temblar levemente

–teiki…-

-Naruto…algo esta pasando haya arriba-

menciono sakura con el nudo en la garganta, naruto miro hacia un lado desesperado, ya no sabia que mas hacer para tranquilizarla.

El rubio sintió un escalofrió y se volvió rápidamente hacia un lugar de la grieta, una figura envuelta en una capa negra con grabados de nubes rojas se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, ninguno de los dos lo hubiera notado, a no ser, por los ojos carmesí de aquella persona, que helaban la sangre a cualquiera.

–Akatsuki…-

pronuncio la pelirosa con un temblor en la voz, Naruto se movió frente a ella para protegerla.

–esta bien naruto-kun, solo venimos por ti, si no se mete no la lastimaremos-

dijo aquel joven fríamente, el ojiazul apretó los puños furioso

–Itachi…-

Deidara lanzo una de sus bombas hacia teiki, haciendo que le chico se estampara contra un árbol gravemente herido.

–apártate idiota, solo estorbas, dudo mucho que tu puedas entretenerme-

dijo el rubio indiferente, teiki se levanto torpemente mas enfurecido, tenia demasiadas heridas en el cuerpo por culpa de las bombas del akatsuki.

–Ahora que lo pienso, tu te pareces mucho a esa mocosa-

menciono deidara elevando del suelo al ojiverde con una mano.

–Si, eres idéntico a esa estupida mocosa que acabo con sasori-sempai-

finalizo con un dejo de desprecio, lo examino unos segundos y sonrió con malicia

–bueno, es un buen pretexto para acabar contigo-

-naruto…sal de aquí-

murmuro sakura al oído de naruto, el chico la miro totalmente extrañado.

–Vete, yo tratare de entretenerlo mientras escapas-

volvió a decir la chica escondiendo su rostro

-no te dejare sola con el-

respondió el rubio indignado, sakura se mordió los labios.

-¡maldición! ¡Solo hazlo! Yo… no quiero perderte-

finalizo la pelirosa, Naruto observo, como dos gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

-No-

dijo Naruto firmemente, la pelirosa volvió a morderse los labios, esta vez, con tal fuerza que se hizo una herida.

–Naruto…por favor…yo no se que haría sin ti-

tartamudeo la chica entre sollozos, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

–no lo haré, si te quedas, te matara, y si tu mueres, yo me muero también-

pronuncio el chico mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos

–Naruto…-

-no se preocupen, yo resolveré su problema-

menciono itachi con su tono indiferente, ambos chicos se volvieron hacia el asustados.

–los matare a ambos para que ninguno sufra-

finalizo mirándolos a los ojos, envolviéndolos en aquel sharingan maldito.

-te lo dije, no serviste siquiera para entretenerme-

dijo deidara soltando bruscamente lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de teiki.

–Solo me hiciste perder el tiempo-

menciono el rubio dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la grieta, de repente, una mano invisible tomo el tobillo de deidara impidiéndole caminar, y otras mas, lo tomaron por los brazos.

–Lo siento, pero ahora empieza la verdadera pelea-

pronuncio una voz, bastante agitada, teiki se había levantado y caminaba como si no se encontrara herido, en ese instante, el chico abrió los ojos con expresión desafiante, aquellos ojos se encontraban vacíos y sin vida.

-¿Dónde…estoy?-

murmuro sakura abriendo los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en una planicie extraña, casi desértica, sin nada de vida a su alrededor.

-¡sakura-chan!-

grito una voz llamándola, la chica se volvió al reconocer la voz, el chico rubio corría frenéticamente hacia ella, de repente, un kunai salio de la nada, hiriendo al chico en el vientre, sakura observo horrorizada como naruto se desplomaba en la arena.

-¡NARUTO!-

La chica se paralizo, quería correr hacia donde se encontraba el rubio y ver si se encontraba bien, pero una fuerza invisible le impedía levantarse.

–Te gusta mi pequeño truco-

susurro una voz a su oído, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la joven.

–ita…chi..-

tartamudeo sakura aun sin poder moverse

–mangekyo sharingan- volvió a mencionar itachi, esta vez apareciéndose frente a la chica.

–Pasaras 365 días encerrada en este mundo, viendo como muere de diferentes maneras tu amado naruto-

finalizo el pelinegro desapareciendo instantáneamente.

–pero no te preocupes, no serás la única sufriendo-

se oyó decir por ultimo, sakura solo pudo poner en su rostro un semblante de terror.

Reviews pleasee!


	11. Akatsuki parte 2

moshii moshiii! aqui de nuevo dejandoles la contii porq creo q los deje en suspenso jeje, bueno, sin mas, que lo disfruten.

-¿Qué es esto?-

pregunto el ojiazul observando el extraño lugar donde se encontraba, estaba flotando sobre lo que parecía ser un mar, sin embargo, no se veía ni siquiera el cielo.

-¡Naruto!-

grito una voz muy familiar para el, naruto se volvió emocionado al reconocerla, pero la alegría le duro muy poco, ante el, se encontraba sakura, quien estaba siendo amenazada con una espada en la garganta, ni mas ni menos que por el mismísimo sasuke, el chico quiso correr pero algo le impidió moverse, con un solo movimiento de su espada, sasuke, termino con la vida de sakura, los ojos de naruto se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¡NO!-

-¿Qué…que demonios hiciste?-

pronuncio deidara tratando de zafarse frenéticamente, teiki comenzó a formular una serie de sellos si prestarle atención, estaba decidido a terminar con la pelea, cueste lo que cueste.

Teiki cerró los ojos con fuerza y murmuro algo en voz baja, deidara lo miraba extremadamente confundido.

–Vas a terminar conmigo ¿eh?, pues vamos, hazlo, quiero ver de lo que eres capaz-

lo provoco deidara de una manera sarcástica, el ojiverde tomo un kunai y lo miro amenazadoramente.

–he liberado casi un 100 % de toda mi alma hacia fuera, por mas que lo intentes no podrás dañarme-

pronuncio teiki con un tono frió, el rubio rió burlándose, mientras se zafaba del jutsu del chico, tomo un poco de arcilla con su mano y lo miro divertido.

–ya lo veremos-

-sa…sakura-chan…no…-

tartamudeo Naruto observando el cuerpo frágil de la chica tendido sobre aquel extraño mar.

–No…no es verdad, debe ser algún tipo de genjutsu-

se dijo el rubio a si mismo tratando de evitar la imagen que se encontraba frente a el.

–pasaras 365 días viendo una y otra vez como muere tu amada-

le susurro una voz que hizo que se le erizara la piel, itachi se encontraba a un lado suyo viendo su sufrimiento.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a sakura-chan?-

grito naruto furioso al tiempo que sus ojos cambiaban de azul zafiro a un intenso rojo carmesí como los de itachi.

–ella esta encerrada en mi técnica al igual que tu, viviendo algo similar-

menciono el pelinegro con total indiferencia, el chakra de naruto se elevaba cada vez mas.

–No te preocupes, la dejaremos ir-

le dijo itachi firmemente, el rubio lo miro confundido.

–Pero hay una condición-

-¿una condición? ¿Cuál?-

le cuestiono naruto atemorizado, itachi le clavo la mirada de manera intimidante.

–la condición es…que te entregues a Akatsuki…-

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido, entregarse…, sabia que era una posibilidad que ni siquiera debía considerar, pero…y sakura-chan…, el no iba a permitir que la dañaran, entonces… ¿Qué deberia hacer?

-¿y bien?-

Pregunto itachi sin apartar su mirada gélida, el rubio escondió su mirada confundido.

–la… ¿la dejaran ir sin dañarla?-

menciono el chico con voz entre cortada

–ilesa-

confirmo el peligro seriamente, Naruto trago saliva y volvió su mirada de frente hacia itachi.

–Esta bien…yo…acepto-

tartamudeo sabiendo muy bien lo que acababa de hacer.

Deidara formo varios insectos-bomba y los esparció a su alrededor.

–Veamos lo que tienes-

dijo el rubio a teiki quien empuñaba su kunai ferozmente.

–Como quieras-

respondió el ojiverde lanzándose sobre el rubio, deidara se cubrió rápidamente, enviándole todas las pequeñas bombas a teiki, el chico se perdió lentamente entre la nube de humo.

-¿eso es todo?-

menciono deidara sonriendo satisfecho, un fuerte dolor recorrió todo el cuerpo del akatsuki, teiki le había clavado el kunai en medio del pecho.

–maldito imbecil…tu… ¿Qué demonios eres?-

tartamudeo deidara al ver al chico quien sangraba abiertamente y ni siquiera se inmutaba.

-bien, entonces vamos-

dijo itachi indiferente, Naruto se levanto pesadamente y miro a el pelinegro resignado.

-¡Naruto! ¡Espera!-

grito una voz que hizo que el rubio saliera de sus pensamientos, aquel extraño mar desapareció y dio lugar nuevamente a la oscura grieta.

–Así que pudiste salir de mi técnica-

menciono itachi secamente, allí, en una esquina, se encontraba la chica pelirosa.

–sakura-chan ¿te encuentras bien?-

pregunto naruto corriendo hacia donde estaba la joven, sakura tenía los puños ensangrentados.

–No vayas, yo estoy bien, ya no tiene control sobre mi-

itachi formulo varios sellos.

–Entonces, será por la fuerza-

-soy…solo un shinobi de la aldea de la hoja-

respondió teiki con orgullo mientras clavaba mas profundo el kunai en el pecho de deidara, el rubio hizo una mueca de desprecio.

–estupido fanfarrón…puede que seas fuerte, pero no me detendrás con algo así-

dijo deidara volviéndose rápidamente y mandando lejos a teiki de un golpe, el ojiverde apenas y pudo reaccionar, cuando el akatsuki ya se encontraba detrás suyo.

–Te doy este pequeño regalo, disfrútalo, pero no se te ocurra moverte o explotara-

le susurro deidara a teiki colocándole un ave de arcilla a un lado de su cuello.

–sakura…-

murmuro para si el chico cerrando los ojos.

Sakura y Naruto observaban atentamente los movimientos de itachi, lo mas seguro era que lanzara una técnica de fuego contra ellos, ambos chicos se abrazaron fuertemente sin apartar su mirada.

Naruto coloco el rostro de sakura sobre su pecho, no quería que la pelirosa se siguiera atemorizando.

–bien…katon, Gokakyu no jutsu-

menciono itachi de manera indiferente, los chicos cerraron los ojos con fuerza, esperaban sentir el ardor de las llamas, sin embargo, no sucedió nada.

Sakura y naruto se volvieron sorprendidos hacia el pelinegro, el akatsuki había detenido el jutsu y miraba fijamente la superficie de la grieta, arriba un pajaro blanco volaba sobre ellos, itachi los miro a ambos a los ojos.

–Será en otra ocasión Naruto-kun-

dijo mientras desaparecía entre una parvada de cuervos.

Un pajaro pequeño de color blanco voló sobre ellos distrayendo la atención de deidara, el akatsuki suspiro desilusionado.

–Por que el líder siempre nos llama en lo mas entretenido-

farfullo el rubio para si.

–Bueno, disfruta mi regalo-

le dijo a teiki con malicia, mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo, el ojiverde suspiro cansado.

-se fue-

menciono la pelirosa mirando a su alrededor sorprendida.

–Eso parece-

confirmo el rubio también confundido.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí-

dijo sakura comenzando a trepar concentrando su chakra, Naruto asintió siguiéndola.

–La próxima vez escapa-

volvió a decir la chica decidida, el ojiazul la miro intensamente.

–primero me muero yo antes de dejar que te hagan algo-

le respondió el rubio indignado.

–eres lo mas importante que tengo sakura-chan, entiéndelo-

la pelirosa sonrió enternecida y se sonrojo

–gracias…-

-¿Qué te sucedió en la mano?-

pregunto el ojiazul viendo los puños ensangrentados de la chica.

–a…esto…no es nada, es que estuve golpeando el suelo hasta que logre salir del genjutsu de itachi-

Naruto la miro admirado.

–sakura-chan eres grandiosa-

Llegaron al final de la grieta y salieron por fin a la superficie, los ojos de sakura se llenaron de lágrimas al ver al frente, allí en una esquina se encontraba su hermano gravemente herido y apenas y podía respirar.

Reviews pleasee!


	12. Adios

moshiii moshii! aqui de new pasandoles a dejar la contiii! gracias a todos por sus reviews! y por todos sus coment!

-tei… ¡teiki!-

grito la pelirosa corriendo frenéticamente hasta aquel árbol , Naruto corrió tras ella bastante preocupado.

–sa…sakura, me alegra que…estés bien-

pronuncio el ojiverde con la voz entre cortada, respiraba con dificultad y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

–No hables, déjame curarte-

respondió la chica quitándose los guantes y concentrando su chakra, sakura reflejo un semblante de dolor y sus lágrimas corrieron cada vez más rápido.

–siendo una ninja medico…tienes que…saberlo ya ¿cierto?,...ya no tengo remedio-

menciono teiki mirando de manera nostálgica a su hermana, la pelirosa negó frenéticamente.

–No, debe haber algo que…-

-Sakura, no lo hay-

la interrumpió tajantemente el joven.

–Me excedí en el jutsu, mis heridas son demasiadas para que puedas curarlas-

volvió a mencionar retirando las manos de la chica de su pecho.

–me alegro saber que estabas viva hermanita…cuídate…-

-hermano…no…-

-y tu…-

dijo el ojiverde dirigiéndose hacia Naruto, el rubio lo miro atentamente con los ojos también llorosos.

–prométeme que nunca dejaras…sola a mi hermanita…solo así me iré tranquilo-

le dijo teiki clavándole la mirada, Naruto abrazo a sakura y asintió.

–nunca la dejare, es una promesa-

respondió el ojiazul firmemente, teiki sonrió agradecido.

–sakura, hermanita…-

menciono tomando una de las manos de la pelirosa.

–eres una gran chica…te quiero…nunca…lo…olvides-

tartamudeo el joven mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente, sakura sintió como la mano de teiki dejaba de apretar la suya poco a poco, la chica oculto el rostro empapado en lagrimas y apretó los puños con fuerza.

–no…¡TEIKI!-

La cara de la chica estuvo empapada rápidamente, un silencio incomodo rodeo el lugar, tan solo se oían los horribles sollozos de la pelirosa que le helaban la sangre a Naruto, quería decirle algo para consolarla pero tenia un enorme nudo en la garganta.

–Naruto… ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?-

pregunto la chica volviéndose hacia el rubio y mirándolo con ojos esperanzados, el chico bajo su mirada evitando la de sakura, odiaba no tener una respuesta para ella.

–La vida siempre nos quita…-

menciono sakura acariciando el rostro de su hermano, Naruto la tomo de las manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

–la vida nos quita, pero también nos da…y a mi me ha dado el mejor regalo del mundo…-

dijo el ojiazul sonriéndole tiernamente, la joven lo miro confundida.

-¿Cuál…?-

-tu, mi sakura-chan-

respondió el rubio dándole un dulce beso en los labios, sakura se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza.

–gracias…gracias por todo…Naruto-

-no me lo agradezcas, te amo, eso lo explica todo-

Un hombre de cabello plateado, que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos sonrió enternecido. kakashi hatake observaba tristemente aquella lamentable escena.

Reviews pleasee!


	13. Hacia el horizonte

holaaaaa! primero q nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguieron fielmente esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyoo! me ayudan a mejorar y en un futuro realizar mayores trabajos! honto domo arigatooo! y pues sin mas! Disfruten del ultimoo capituloo de este fic, si es el ultimoo.

-chicos… ¿se encuentran bien?-

pregunto una voz gruesa en un tono preocupado, Naruto y sakura se volvieron hacia los arbustos, kakashi caminaba decidido hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo nos encontró kakashi-sensei?-

hablo el rubio por ambos, ya que la chica tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta como para poder hacerlo.

–tsunade-sama me dio la ruta que les ordeno tomar-

respondió kakashi hincándose para quedar a la altura de ellos.

–Lo lamento mucho sakura-

menciono volviéndose hacia la pelirosa, sakura lo miro y sonrió tristemente.

–esta bien kakashi-sensei…teiki…no me ha dejado sola…-

dijo la ojiverde abrazando con mas fuerza a Naruto, el rubio le correspondió acariciando su cabello, kakashi les sonrió contento y después suspiro.

-tenemos que irnos, akatsuki podría volver-

dijo al tiempo que colocaba delicadamente el cuerpo de teiki sobre su espalda.

–Yo te llevare sakura-chan-

menciono el rubio sonriéndole abiertamente a sakura, la chica asintió y subió a la espalda del joven.

El atardecer comenzaba a darle ya un matiz diferente al espeso bosque, llevaban ya medio día caminando, pero les faltaba muy poco para llegar a konoha.

–sakura-chan ¿estas despierta?-

pregunto el ojiazul con un susurro, al no tener respuestas volvió su rostro y se encontró con una sakura profundamente dormida.

–Tuvo un dia horrible-

menciono kakashi mirándola también, Naruto solo se limito a asentir.

–pero…yo me encargare de que nunca mas vuelva a llorar-

se dijo el chico con firmeza.

–nunca mas…-

-sakura, sakura… ¡sakura, vamos, despierta!-

la chica pelirosa salto sobresaltada, se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio de la hokage mientras clasificaba unos archivos.

–lo…lo siento tsunade-sama-

respondió la pelirosa tallándose los ojos adormilada, frente a ella, una mujer rubia suspiraba cansada.

–esta bien sakura, ya me ayudaste demasiado, puedes irte-

menciono la hokage ocupando su lugar en el escritorio.

-¿segura?-

-si, shizune me ayudara cuando lo necesite-

la ojiverde asintió y recogió sus cosas.

Camino tranquilamente por la villa sintiendo como la brisa revolvía sus cabellos, era un lindo día soleado y en el ambiente se respiraba paz, la joven doblo en una esquina y entro a una florería que se encontraba en la misma.

–frentezota, ya te habías tardado-

dijo una voz alegremente desde el mostrador, ino le sonreía abiertamente con su rostro apoyado sobre la mesa en señal de aburrimiento.

–las de siempre ino-

dijo sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa, la rubia corto un par de flores blancas y se las entrego a la chica.

–Págame cuando puedas, no te preocupes-

-pero…-

-déjalo, y salúdame a Naruto, tiene rato que no lo veo-

finalizo ino al tiempo que sakura salía del lugar.

Camino a paso lento hasta llegar al cementerio, allí, se paro frente a una del las tumbas y le coloco las flores, "Haruno Teiki" se leía en la inscripción de la lapida, sakura la miro con nostalgia.

–Sabia que estarías aquí-

se oyó decir a sus espaldas, Naruto corría frenéticamente hacia ella.

–Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-íbamos a comer ramen ¿cierto? Vamonos-

respondió el chico tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella.

–te tomaste muy enserio lo de nunca dejarme sola ¿verdad?-

rió sakura mientras le seguía el paso al rubio, el chico le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

–yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja-

protesto el chico dándole un beso que la chica correspondió.

–Y lo mismo sucederá con sasuke…-

volvió a decir el chico desviando su mirada hacia el horizonte.

–Lo traeremos de vuelta…juntos…-

sakura afirmo y lo beso dulcemente.

–juntos…-

-entiendo…-

dijo la hokage dando un largo suspiro, shizune la miraba esperando alguna respuesta.

–Pueden irse-

menciono tsunade a un par de ambus que desaparecieron al instante.

–Akatsuki se esta movilizando cada vez mas, y ahora…-

-es algo bueno que hayan descubierto los planes de orochimaru ¿no?-

tsunade desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, el chico rubio y la pelirosa paseaban tomados de la mano, la mujer volvió a suspirar.

-¿piensa decirles que ya encontramos a sasuke?-

pregunto shizune preocupada.

–todo a su tiempo…de todos modos terminaran sabiéndolo-

-tsunade-sama…-

-shizune, lo peor se aproxima, ya no es solo orochimaru, Akatsuki tiene al chico en la mira y están cada vez mas cerca, sakura y Naruto deben estar mas unidos que antes, juntos lo lograran…o…eso espero…-

finalizo la hokage mirando nuevamente a ambos chicos que sonreían felices, sin saber lo que se avecinaba.

–juntos…por el amor que se tienen…lo harán…-

FIN

GRACIAS POR LEERLO HASTA EL FINAL!

Anfernarusaku


End file.
